Someone Who Everyone Forgets
by LunaMay98
Summary: Sora is a person who everyone forgets about. What happens when he meets someone who is living in pain? Can they bond at all or will they have their fears get in the way? Main pairing: RiSo. Side Pairings: AkuRoku and Cloud and leon and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

I know I update a lot. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this chapter up. This will most likely only be updated once a week since this is a new story that I just started writing. This story is for P13YoLoCrazFan, who asked me to write a new RiSo. I hope to anyone who reads this enjoys it. Please Please review and let me know what you think. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry but I wanted to end the chapter like this. I do NOT own

* * *

Have you ever felt like someone has watched you? I have which was weird. I mean no one knows who I am besides my family. I lived in a small town where everyone knows everyone but as soon as someone says my name everyone ask if I'm new. My twin brother is one of those people who knows everyone. Oh I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sora. I have blue eyes which I don't think is that great. My skin is a little tanner than my twin Roxas.

Everyone loves Roxas. I guess he has something I don't have. I mean why would one twin be so great and not the other twin? I don't know. I stopped thinking about that a long time ago. Teachers used to fail me just because they couldn't remember who I was. How do you forget a student who been in class every single day.

As if that isn't bad enough my own parents will even forget that I am here. I get use to hear them eat dinner without telling me. I'm so use to being forgotten that it doesn't even bother me anymore.

My twin brother Roxas, he tries to make things better but most of the time he's usually hanging with his friends. He hasn't invited me to hang with his friends but I think he just doesn't want them to know who his brother is. That is if they even know he has a brother.

It's funny how life works, some people are gifted and some people are just cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy. Since I all of a sudden became busy I will update hopefully every two to three weeks on each story. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I'll try and make chapters longer. I do NOT own the characters.

* * *

They say everyone comes into your life for a reason, but lately I been thinking. How come no one has made me feel like I'm worth being in their life. Anyway enough of my thought process. currently I'm in school. Bleh school. It's not that I don't like school because I love school. I know, I'm weird. My favorite class is psychology. Even though I may not be acknowledge, I still love it. I learn so much in that class. For example; color is not real. I also learned the different types of mental illness... I'm getting off track. I could write a whole story about psychology.

Like I was saying everyday it's the same routine. No one talks to me. Every one just goes on with their life-like I'm not there. That's fine by me. Dang I keep feeling like someone is watching me though. It really freaks me out. Why would someone want to even look at me. I turn around to see one of Roxas friend looking at me. As soon as our eyes met he looked away. Roxas friend, Riku, is someone who I used to be best friends when I was very little. Though he used me just to be friends with Roxas.

Riku has shoulder length sliver hair and his eyes are a greenish-blueish color. I don't understand why he is even looking at me. I should just be another nobody to him. I went back to paying attention in class. I felt something hit me. I looked down and saw a piece of paper folded neatly. I picked it up and unfolded it. All the note said was to sit by us at lunch.

I didn't have to read who wrote it, I could tell by the handwriting that it was Roxas. Why would he need want me to sit near him? I wonder what his motive is.

When lunch time came I didn't go and sit by Roxas and his friends. Instead they found me. I could tell most of Roxas friends didn't even remember who I am. They all had a look of confusion on their face. The main clue was when one of Roxas friend asked,"Who is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

So Sorry that I haven't upload sooner. I finally got this chapter longer than the other chapters. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I DO NOT own these characters. Well I'm going to go and start the next chapter for this before I become to busy again.

* * *

Of course I didn't show that the comment didn't hurt me. I mean why should they remember me? I'm just a no one. I was once so cheerful and outgoing. That was my old personality. As I got older I noticed how everyone could never remember me. When I noticed that, I felt as if there was no reason for me to try to stand out. So I decided to just keep to myself.

"You guys know that this is my twin Sora." Roxas told his friends who just gave him a blank look. Riku tried to make a blank look on his face but I could see through it.

"When did you get a twin?" The teen who had a mullet hair style said. His name is Demyx.

"Demyx, if he is my twin then he has always been my twin since birth." Roxas said in a calm way. Roxas sat down next to me. I haven't had anyone sit by me while eating in a long time. At home I would always eat by myself in the kitchen or in my room.

"How come we never met him?" Axel asked as he sat next to Roxas.

Roxas gave him a look,"You have met him. All of you guys have met him when we do study sessions at my house." Roxas told them. You could tell that none of them remember me. I sighed and just kept my mouth shut. I could feel Riku eyes on me the whole time he has been here.

"You never mention him before." Zexion who is a short, with slate color hair that covers half of his face, spoke. Zexion never really talked much from what I seen. He usually reads most of his time. I don't know why but when he said that I felt an ache.

My own brother forgets about me. My own brother doesn't even think of me to point he doesn't share any stories about him and I. My own brother put me in the back of his mind. My own brother didn't want anything to do with me. I was just a person to my brother. That is how I thought when I heard Zexion say that.

I could feel my anger rise. I usually don't get angry but I'm tired of everyone forgetting me. Isn't there at least one person who finds me important. I kept clenching my hand into a fist. I was so angry that I punched Roxas in the face without a single thought. Next thing I knew Roxas and I were going punching each other.

"DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! YOU DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT ME WITH YOUR FRIENDS! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE LITTLE HOW WE ALWAYS SAID NO MATTER HOW FAR APART WE WONT FORGET EACH OTHER! I BET YOU FORGOT! " I screamed at Roxas and I could tell he just remember that.

I felt Roxas friends pull me from him. I let them pull me away as I felt my anger start to dissapear

"Whoa short stuff has anger issues." I heard one of Roxas friends say. I looked at Roxas who had a black eye, a busted lip, and bruises. I know I didn't have to many injuries. I could tell I had a few bruises but that was it. Roxas gave me a look of disappoint. I didn't understand why.

"I was trying to get you to socialize with others but instead you just had to fight with me. You are right I forget about some of our childhood stories. I really do hope that everyone who comes into your life leaves. You don't deserve to be remembered. You deserve to be forgotten. " Roxas said with anger lacing his voice. I never had anyone say anything like that to me. I felt my body go numb and I watched him start to turn around. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should just leave and not take up space. It's not like anyone would care.

"Roxas, don't you think that was harsh?" Riku asked. I didn't expect him to ask that. Well, I didn't expect anyone to but especially Riku. I always wonder why Riku never forgot about me like others.

"If you think that was harsh than stay with him." Roxas said. I knew Roxas was just angry but words do hurt. Words can cause wounds and those wounds can't just heal up in a few days.

Riku stayed behind as Roxas and their friends left. I looked at Riku with surprise. "Why are you staying with a nobody like me?" I asked

"Your not a nobody. You're a someone to me." Riku said. Those words were shocking since I never heard kind words before. Though that just raises more questions.


End file.
